Paradise Circus
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: Eventually she gives in like he knew she would. Bonnie/Shane featuring Silas!Shane.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor do I make any profit from this. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: From a prompt on Tumblr asking for Silas!Shane/Bonnie. This fic is sorta dark and you could probably call it creepy. I don't think it's overly creepy and dark, but just thought I'd give a quick warning if that's not your cup of tea.**

* * *

_Love is like a sin_

_For the ones that feel it the most_

-_Paradise Circus _by Massive Attack

* * *

Sometimes she reminds him of Ketsia. He sees Ketsia in her strength and in the way she gives too much of herself to those she shouldn't, to those who don't deserve it. Like Ketsia, he's sure that one more betrayal will push her to do something drastic. However, he has plans to use all that anger and rage to his advantage.

Yet, in her smile, she sometimes vaguely reminds him of the lover that Ketsia killed. He can't even remember the long-dead woman's name.

And wouldn't Ketsia get such joy out of that? That her memory permeates through his being so vividly, but he only vaguely remembers the woman that he chose over her.

He can just imagine Ketsia smugly smiling on the other side and then suddenly Bonnie's smile becomes Ketsia's smile.

Once upon a time, any thoughts of Ketsia would make him fly into a rage, but now…he barely feels anything but the bittersweetness of it all.

He can't wait to see what he molds his little prodigy into.

* * *

He's tried laying out small subtle clues to see if she would figure out the truth on her own. But as he stands in front of her, power restored to its full glory, he supposes he was too subtle, judging by the look of horror on her face.

"You…" she chokes out as if she can't believe it. And she doesn't want to believe it. "You're…you're Silas"

"You were—_are_," he corrects himself, "Magnificent."

She looks at the bodies of her incapacitated friends before meeting his eyes again.

"I haven't harmed them—much," he tells her.

"You'll come to me when you're ready," he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips and then another to her forehead before he disappears completely, leaving her to her shock and horror.

* * *

The first time she comes to see him in his office (he's chooses to continue playing the part of college professor, for now because it's convenient), she punches him. It doesn't really hurt all that much. In fact, he thinks it hurt her more than it hurt him.

"You son of a bitch!" She growls. "You made me trust you and you lied to me. _I trusted you."_

A burst of magic sends him flying into the wall behind his desk, sending priceless artifacts that he's gathered over the years crashing to the floor.

"I'll admit that I manipulated you to serve my purpose," he says with a small breathless chuckle. "But it's really no more than those that you choose to surround yourself with do."

Her lips curl up inwards, her teeth bared in a soundless snarl and even in her anger she still looks absolutely beautiful. She clenches her hand into a fist and pain begins traversing through his body. He allows it for a time before he uses his own magic to push her away, sending her careening to the floor.

"Unlike your friends, however," he continues as if nothing has happened, "I gave you something in return. I gave you _power. _More power than you could ever possibly want."

"I didn't ask for it," she replies through clenched teeth, pulling herself off the ground.

"Didn't you?" he asks with an amused smile as he stands in front of her, towering over her small frame.

He tangles his fingers in her hair, tugging on the dark curls a little as he pulls her in for a kiss. She tries to resist him at first, pulling on his hair in attempt to remove him, wrapping her hands around his neck to try and strangle the life out of him.

But eventually she gives in like he knew she would.

The clothes come off quickly and he pushes her onto his desk, sending papers careening off of it. He brings her to completion with his fingers while he bites at her breasts. When he finally enters her, it feels every bit as wonderful as he had imagined.

He sets a hard, fast pace with a bruising grip on her hips for added leverage. She clings to him, blunt fingernails biting into his skin as she nibbles on her lips to try and muffle her sounds of pleasure. He releases his grip on one of her hips to reach between their bodies and fondle that sensitive bundle of nerves. He feels her walls beginning to clench around him and he presses his mouth to hers to muffle her screams of pleasure and he tastes blood on her lips from where she bit them too hard. His own pleasure follows not too far behind hers.

He takes her twice more; bending her over the desk and then pushing her onto her back on the hardwood floor.

As they lay there, entwined in a tangle of limbs with sweat cooling on their bodies, he realizes that he had been wrong. She's nothing like Ketsia or that long-forgotten lover. She's an entity all of her own and it's _exquisite._

"This is just the beginning," he tells her, pressing a seductive kiss to the pulse in her throat. "We'll have the whole world at our feet."

* * *

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I've been hoping since day one that Shane is really Silas. The show seems to be moving away from that idea, but I still think it's possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
